Freedom
by DaStrawHatReject
Summary: Join Shaw on his quest to become King of the Pirates and attain the One Piece! He'll be joined by many people across the Blue Sea who are also competing for the One Piece! Join them on their various quests! AUTHORS AND OC'S NEEDED. GO TO /forum/One-Piece-Freedom/147182/ FOR MORE INFO!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, it's DaStrawHatReject! I've come to a decision: a few weeks ago, I asked if I should either reboot this fanfic, put it on an indefinite hiatus, or leave it to the hands of another author; I decided I wanted to do all three! At the moment 4fireking is helping me write the chapters for now, and I won't be writing any chapters until I feel comfortable to. And I really wanna start a new One Piece fanfic...I don't wanna start it now but later I will. This story is about 42 years after Luffy started his journey, which is the same as my other One Piece story, and the Straw Hats dispersed and eventually disappeared, Brook eventually dying due to age, Robin being executed. ____Only Pirate Hunter and Black Leg were names that circulated the Blue Seas. The other's (Usopp, Nami and Chopper) whereabouts were unknown._

_And Franky...well, Franky became a Shichibukai, and theoretically died, after being converted into the new PX-0, which happened after violating his rights as Shichibukai-as such, his status was revoked, but after a short while, he was given another chance-_

_-Become a Shichibukai again, but lose your life to the government and become a Pacifista_

_-Or suffer losing his nakama, his friends dearest to him, and his family. _

_Of course, Franky went for the first, and became the Government's dog, sacrificing himself.  
_

_Let's just say the world is like 2010+ instead of 1500+ AOH (for reference, go look up World Timeline in the One Piece Wiki); instead of just normal ships used to sail, Vegapunk created ships, before he died(like Shiki's aircraft) that could fly like aeroplanes in the sky (that rhymes!), and vehicles that could drive on the ground, roads and pavements being built in place of normal, dusty paths. There were also large car parks for ships where you could park your ship, but under water. Underwater trains were also built for getting quickly to islands, and even the Grand Line and the Four Blues! Islands were no longer small and were often big sized with the modern technology they had at that time, and most, if not, then all the small sized islands however, were old-fashioned small towns-they were all marked on the map of the world by Nami herself. But long before she died, volcanic eruptions started to occur, forming more and more islands, which grew at a faster rate than most._

_And because of that, pirate crews usually used those islands as their bases, or hideouts. The Marines became more stronger as remnants of the New Age started to disappear due to that. Famous faces such as Blackbeard, 'Captain' Kid, and Law 'The Surgeon of Death' were wiped off the face of the sea, and then finally Luffy, who ended the era on a note, foreshadowing, ' Marines! Shishishishi! You may have won the battle, but you have not won the war! You may be taking out the veterans, but soon, you'll realise new enemies, even the new faces that have arisen recently will rise from the fog of war and will come even stronger than what you expected! So you can't say you've won the battle yet! And I'm aiming this at you Akainu!'_

_'You have survived two generations, sure! But one of my age-mates will come from the east and will overthrow you. And you will not be able to escape that.'_

_And surely enough, someone did. And that was Luffy's son, Monkey D. Tatsu. Of course, he is the father of Kano, yes, but he himself, also doesn't know about where One Piece was, as he never got to chance to ask his father about it, despite being one of the closest to One Piece._

_He also went on to declare that, 'Everyone, shishishishishi! As my predecessor, Gold Roger did, I will leave the One Piece to anyone who can find it! And I will tell you this! With freedom included, the One Piece is ten times greater than you think! And to find it! Well...it's not just something you could easily find, even if it was on the exact island you lived on. You would need to do several actions to obtain it! So, men! Pirates looking for treasure! Set sail, and let the treasure hunting begin! Good luck and goodbye! Shishishishishi...'_

_What led even more pirates to travel the world was the reveal of One Piece, certainly granting more riches and dreams than people thought, and also the fact that he didn't reveal exactly where the One Piece was, or what were the keys to obtaining it, but it didn't matter! As long as more pirates, stronger and smarter than before, set sail to the sea, Luffy left the world with no regrets whatsoever._

_In this journey, we won't be focusing on the journeys of Kano, but another man! He'll set on the seas, seeking to find not only One Piece, but his father and the legend his Devil Fruit is named by! He will be joined by many men and women who will want to find One Piece, with the Marines, of course, who'll act as pedestals to his goal, as well as the World Government, and several rival pirates! His name is Shaw! Join him on his quest!  
_

_As I mentioned earlier, I won't be doing this on my own, but with the help of you readers/authors to help me with OC's, the plot and writing chapters, so I made a forum for the story! I'll need help with this story, so please go to the forum: forum/One-Piece-Freedom/147182/_

_Here's an OC Template:_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Birthday:_

_Nickname/Alias:_

_Race (as in American or British; Fishmen included):_

_English Voice Actor (optional)_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Fears:_

_Love Interest (if any):_

_Abilities and Power (include Devil Fruit):_

_Moves (at least 5):_

_History:_

_Vocation (navigator, doctor etc.):_

_Goal:_

_So, I guess that's it!** PEACE!...#DaStrawHatReject~**_


	2. Quick Update!

**_Hello! It's DaStrawHatReject here for an update! Concerning Freedom, I won't write the first chapter until I've got the all of the main crew's OC's (and if I have the time to.) As I've said before, and will say again, I'm very busy! I wanted to try and write a chapter for The All New Straw Hats story, but I was bombarded with coursework and homework. Then I find out that next week I'll be taking another set of preliminaries. Oh happy days~...NOT. Sigh...I donno...I don't think I can get the chapter out until after the 5th of April. Things are so complicated nowadays...-_-  
_**

**_But I will try and write something at Easter. I guarantee with a cross on my heart! ;) If you can continue sending me OC's for the Freedom fic, helping me write chapters, subscribing to the forum, helping me with the plot, and giving me ideas, that would be really appreciated. And by the way, I need guidance with Shaw. I wanna change his Devil Fruit, but I'm not sure; I may replace him if anybody can send me a good enough OC in place of him. So really, that's it! Also, the next chapter for One Piece: Becoming King will come at Easter (hopefully...). Alright, Read and Review! And go to the Freedom Forum!  
_**

**_ forum/Freedom/147182/_**

**_Peace...#DaStrawHatReject_**


End file.
